Lust, lust go away
by BhndThyCrmsnEys
Summary: While on a bar, Sakura got drunk but that's not just it, she had sex with a complete stranger, a raven haired Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha. At first they really did not care about each other, it was really about the pleasure that they were after but what if they are already starting to grow feelings for each other? ItaSaku fanfic. AU, LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! this is a ItaSaku fanfic, AU. Sakura is 22 and Itachi is 26. Please enjoy and DON'T forget to review!

* * *

"Harder! faster Itachi!" The pink haired girl demanded as Itachi was sliding his fingers in and out of her, Itachi smirked as he felt the girls wall tighten around his fingers, before the girl could even reach her climax, he pulled his fingers out. "What the fuck Itachi?" She said, her face in crimson. "Sorry, got to go" Itachi said as he stood up and licked his fingers clean, he winked at her before going out of the room.

"ITACHI!" She shouted. Itachi heard her, he shouted back "Sorry Sakura".

"Ughh!" Sakura said, she stood up and grabbed her clothes all lying on the floor. _'How is he doing that? Distracting me from the things that i'm doing then taking me here,_ _making me horny, taking off all my clothes then fingering me and leaving before I could even reach my climax?'_ She thought_._

When Sakura finished wearing all her clothes back, she went out of the room and decided to go home.

Itachi and Sakura has been doing 'this' for the past few weeks, they met each other on a bar. Sakura was depressed that time because she broke up with Naruto, she was drunk that time, up until now she still can't remember how she ended up waking up with Itachi, all naked.

~FLASHBACK~

"Waiter! Give me more!" The drunk Sakura said as she was waving her glass to the waiter's face. "Miss? This is you're 10th glass now, are you sure?" The waiter said. "I'm damn sure! Faster! Give me more!" She said, the waiter shook his head and tsked then followed her request. Far from her a raven haired guy was looking at her fuckable body, he licked his lips, Sakura was wearing a short skirt and Itachi is enjoying the view from his place because of Sakura's drunkness she became unaware that her white flawless thighs is now being exposed. Itach gave up and decided to approach her.

"Waiter! Where is my drink" Sakura shouted, Itachi made his way through the crowd, he smiled when he was already near her.

Sakura's back was facing him so he decided to tap her shouders "Excuse me miss?" Itachi said.

Sakura noticed him and thought that he was the waiter "Finally! Give me my drink" she said before standing up but she lost her balance because of her dizzines and he fell on Itachi, her breasts landed infront of Itachi's face. Itachi's eyes widened, her big soft tits were like pillows to him, Sakura noticed their akward position and she started to stand up. Itachi helped her.

When Sakura is completely standing up she helped Itachi stand up too. "Hey" Itachi said

"Where is my drink waiter?" Sakura said those words came out seductively. She really did not care wether someone saw them on that position awhile ago. Itachi knitted his eyebrows. 'Waiter?' he asked him slef but he has thought of an idea "Well, it's right over there" He said pointing to the back door near them.

"Really? Then get me some" She commanded.

"My right arm is aching and the drink that i'm going to serve you is a bit heavy... so, could you help me?" He said, it came out naturally. If the person that he is speaking to is not drunk then his excuse should not have worked. Sakura replied back "Let's go then" she said then grabbed his arm and dragged him inside the door.

When they entered it, it was dark and empty. Sakura raised her eyebrows "Where is it?" Before she knew it she was already pinned on the wall, Itachi reached for the lights and turned it on then he reached for the door and closed it.

Itachi could feel his growing member tighten his pants. Sakura struggled but stopped when she felt something hard stabbed her stomach. Itachi smirked then he started to grind himself to her, Sakura moaned, her voice just came out, she bit her lip, trying not to let another moan escape from her lips. Itachi saw this, still pinning her he reached for her big breasts then started to massage them, a moan escaped for Sakura's mouth again, she's too drunk to even think clearly and the ectacy that he's giving her is too much and this is all new to her... She's a virgin.

Itachi smiled when he realize that Sakura is not wearing a bra, he felt her nipples staring to harden as he was playing with her breasts. He stopped grinding her, Sakura let out a depressed moan. Itachi moved his face closer to her then he started to kiss her, his hand traveled from her breasts to her stomach to her lower region. His hands entered her skirt then reached for her underwear, he could feel the wetness that he formed there, his hands entered her underwear, Sakura moaned loudly, she couldn't stop it anymore, she gave in.

He rubbed Sakura's clit, fastly. "F-faster... ah!" She said, Itachi broke the kiss, his mouth went to her neck then sucked on it, he stopped and said "My name is Itachi" then he continued, he was not pinning her anymore, he knew that no one could resist his touch. Sakura is already reaching her limit, her hands grabbed on to Itachi's shoulder then she reached her climax but Itachi's finger entered her "Itachi!" She came, Itachi could feel the liquid flowing out of her. Sakura kept on moaning. "Please take me" She asked, her voice was filled with lust. Itachi removed his fingers inside her then licked his fingers.

Itachi grabbed her hand then they went out of the room. He dragged her to his car, he opened the door to the passengers seat, she sat down. He on the other hand went to the driver's seat then sat down, he started the engine. Sakura was just looking at him, her eyes filled with lust but Itachi was just smiling, his eyes glued to the road.

Sakura could not take it anymore, lust was taking over her body, she noticed the huge buldge on Itachi's pants, she smiled. Her hands reached for his zipper. Itachi felt it but decided to ignore it_ 'This should be good'_ He thought to himself. Sakura opened his zipper, she was shocked he has no underwear on or boxers, his erection was released from his pants. Sakura was speechless it was long and thick. "I'm exactly 81/5 inches, and 10 inches when erected, could you be a dear and suck me?" Itachi said with his seductively husky voice. Itachi moaned when he felt Sakura's hand touch his erection, she gripped him, he moaned again. She started to pump him, up and down, his breathing started to get uneven "Oh God". Sakura smiled, she released her hands from his groin in-exchange for her mouth.

Sakura started to suck his head, she could hear him moan. She remembered him saying his name when they were in that room, she decided to copy him "Nice to meet you, i'm Sakura" She said then started to suck again. "Shitshitshit" Itachi said. Sakura deep-throated him, she really did not know what she was doing, all she knew is that her lower region is getting hot and she was drunk, she has never done this. He started to thrust inside her mouth, she almost gagged but she managed not to.

He could not believe it, someone finally did it! someone already managed to fit his cock inside thier mouth, no one has ever done that. He felf Sakura's tougne swirl around him. 'This girl is verry experienced, can't wait to see how good she is in bed' He thought. "Sa-sakura, i-i'm going to cu-cum in-inside your mo-mouth. I-if you do-don't want m-me to, st-stop" He said 'Damn it's getting harder to talk, she really is good'. Sakura didn't know what he was talking about so she continued.

Sakura felt the car stop, she bobbed her head faster and tighter. "Oh God. S-sakura i-i'm cu-cumming!" Sakura felt a hot salty liquid travel down through her throat. Itachi came inside Sakura's mouth and it was many. Sakura gulped the fluid before taking Itachi's groin outside her mouth. She can hear Itachi panting. "Jesus, you are fucking good". Itachi did not waste time he got out of the car and carried her to a room. She noticed that it was a dark place, a cabin and behind it was a forest.

He lied her down to the king size bed inside that room. He removed all of his clothes, he has a muscular body that every guy would dream of having. An eight packed abs and a massively huge penis. He smirked "Like what you're seeing?" He said. Sakura smirked back

"That's huge but can you please me with it?" She challenged.  
"Oh, i'll fuck you senseless until you won't be able to walk" He replied

He climbed to the bed then pinned her down. He was hard again, his groin was brushing to her cunt and the only thing covering her was her underwear, she removed her skirt when he was removing his clothes too. He was grinding her again. "I-itachi, St-stop teasing m-me" She moaned. He moved his mouth closer to her ear "Then tell me. What do you want me to do to you?" He said playfully. He licked her earlobe which sent shivers to Sakura's skin. He was not stopping and she kept on moaning.

"You-you're pe-penis" She said.

He chuckled "Yeah, I know it's big but what do you want me to do with it?".

"P-put i-it inside m-me"

"Where?"

"P-please"

"What? Tell me what to do love and i'll do it"

"Fu-fuck m-me"

"Gladly"

Itachi ripped her underwear and without asking he entered her, "Fuck" she winced in pain, he broke her barrier. "You're a virgin?" He asked, he was verry shocked. She nodded,  
"Why didn't you tell me? You are a virgin and yet you were fucking good at what you're doing awhile ago? Fuck" He never really beleived it. Sakura did not reply. Itachi was about to pull out when Sakura stopped her.

"We've already got this far, please continue. I'm okay now" She said.

Itachi followed her, he started to move "ahh, fuck" Sakura said. "Shit, so tight" Itachi moaned he started to moved faster. Sakura's moans got louder too. Itachi removed her shirt then started to suck her nipples "I-itachi!" Sakura said, in pleasure. Itachi thrusts in different direction, looking for her sweet spot "There! Fuck fuck! Deeper, faster" Sakura shouted. Itachi thrusted at that direction a couple of times then she reached her climax. Sakura's eyes were starting to close, Itachi decided to finish himself too, he thrusted deeper and harder then he reached his climax too.

Itachi removed himself and fell down beside Sakura.

00O00O00O00O00O00O00

Sakura felt someone beside her. She tried to open her eyes, her vision was a bit blurry and an extreme head ache attacked her, her lower region seems to be sore too, she groaned. When her vision started to clear, she shouted when she saw a man beside her, naked and to her shock, she screamed louder when she noticed that she was naked too.

"Ahhhhhhh! Pervert!"

Itachi woke up and covered her mouth "What's the problem?"

Sakura removed his hands and grabbed a cloth and covered her naked body. "Who are you?!"

"You were great last night" He complimented.

She raised her eyebrow. "Wait, you can't remember?" Itachi asked, he was chuckling.

Sakura shook her head.

"We had sex last night"

~END OF FLASHBACK~

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

OMG! I can't believe that I wrote this! Haha, my second attempt to write a lemon! I know that it wasn't good but cut me some slack. Anyways, I know that I havent been uploading on my other fanfiction 'Revenge is sweeter than I thought' but don't worry, i'll try to start on the next chapter and I am not going to abandon that fanfic. Please REVIEW! Tell me, was it bad? Hehe. Please tell me! Until next time! I'll try to update soon!

~BhndThyCrmsnEys.


	2. Chapter 2

Before reading let me tell you guys, I left the address part of Sakura because I can't think of one. Sorry of the long wait... Please continue reading. DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A COMMENT THOUGH.

THIS IS CHAPTER IS SHORT, SORRY

* * *

"Hello? Sasuke, can you make a background check to a girl named Sakura? Pink hair, emerald eyes, and a gorgeous body" Itachi said to his brother, having a conversation with him, using the phone.

Sasuke chuckled "Oh, where did you found that girl this time?"

Itachi sighed "That's none of your business, little brother"

"Okay, okay. Do you know her last name?"

"No, I don't. Just do it, send me pictures of girls matching my description. Send me their minor information"

"Okay, I'll send it later, bye bro"

Itachi did not answer back, he ended the call. He smiled, it's been two weeks since he met her and he can't get her out of his mind. Every night in his dream she visits him; the problem is every time she visits him he always ends up having a wet dream. Her body next to him, making love, every time he thinks of that it always gives him a hard-on. He tried to solve the problem by having sex with other girls each night but his dreams of her never stopped but all of his ended when he found out that she was working at a restaurant that his friend Neji owned and this past few weeks he's been visiting her there and making an excuse to Neji so that he would be able to bring her out and take her to the same cabin and tease her.

"Shit" Itachi cursed as he saw the buldge forming in his pants _'Think of something else! Sasuke playing a Barbie doll, Sasuke Having sex with a dog, Sasuke wearing a thong' _He looks at his pants and sighed in relief when he saw that the buldge was already gone. A knock on the door was heard; he fixes himself then said "Come in". A woman with blonde hair appeared, she was wearing formal clothes but she made it look seductive, her blouse's button is a bit open, allowing Itachi to see her cleavage and her skirt was damn fucking short, he made a fake cough.

The girl started talking "Sir, you have meeting with later on, he asked me to remind you"

"Yes Ino. Tell him that I'll see him later" He replied

She smiled before answering back "Yes sir", and with that she already left the room.

Ino has been his secretary for two years, not a virgin. He and Ino often 'makes love' no, not make love. Just sex in his office but their 'love making' stopped when he met Sakura. Itachi is a CEO of a huge company. His brother, Sasuke on the other hand has a high rank position in NBI. The Uchiha's are successful in every business that they enter, he and his family is absolutely wealthy.

Itachi opened his laptop hoping that Sasuke already sent him the pictures, he went to his inbox. There were a lot of mails; he smiled when he saw that his bother already sent him the file. He opened it, there were only three pictures. He opened the first one, the first girl has a pink hair, emerald eyes but she was chubby. He clicked on the second one "Yes!" He shouted, it was her, he looks at her information.

**NAME:** Sakura Haruno

**BIRTHDATE:** January 3, xxxx

**PARENTS:** Unknown

**SIBLINGS:** None

**ADDRESS:**

**CELLPHONE NUMBER:** 091x84x5xxx

**CRIMINAL RECORDS:** None

He was damn smirking, Itachi was fucking smirking. Come to think of it, he's been having sex with her for almost a week now but why did he suddenly wanted to know personal things about her. Itachi decided to send her a text message.

ITACHI: Hey babe, how are you doing?

Itachi waited 'Is _she going to reply?'_ he thought. Five minutes have passed but then his phone vibrated, a message!.

SAKURA: Who the hell are you?!

_'Wow, she seems pissed'_

ITACHI: This saddens me, how could you easily forget who I am, I was just with you yesterday.

**3 minutes...**

SAKURA: You know what? If this is just a prank, stop it. It's not funny.

ITACHI: I'm not babe. If I was a prank, I could easily go there then I could start banging your tight pussy while wearing a mask so no one will know who I am.

**1 minute...**

SAKURA: Really? Then, why don't you go here yourself and show me who you really are.

_'This is it'_ Itachi grinned. ITACHI: This is fucking Itachi, I'm going to go there and fuck you. Hard and deep, remember, you asked for this.

Iatchi wasted no time after sending the message he instantly went outside his office, not bothering to leave a note or talk to Ino. Perverted things came flashing through his mind 'How shall I fuck her this time?'He asked himself. He went inside his car and fastly opened the engine the thought of Sakura giving him a blowjob in this car went to his perverted mind. Instant hard-on.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Sakura was panicking, _'Why? Why did I told him to do that?'_ Sakura kept on asking herself _'I should have known better!' _She was walking going to the right from the left, again and again. Someone tapped her shoulder. "Sakura, are you okay?" Kiba asked. Sakura saw the concerned look at his face; she didn't want to be a bother to him. She just smiled and nodded. Kiba smiled back, she sighed.

Sakura is working now; she was unlucky enough to receive that message when she was having her lunch-break. If she wasn't having her lunch break then she's not going to be able to reply back to him. The door opened, she turns and puts her 'Happy-look-facade' for the costumers. She was about to great the 'costumer' but her eyes widened when she saw that it was Itachi, with a grin on his face

"Hey, love"

Sakura panicked and she ran to the restroom but Itachi followed.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

I've uploaded! It's a miracle, no WiFi for one or two weeks? It was Hell! Sorry it was short, I really tried my best to make it longer though but I can't and I've been busy ready many novels (Everyday, Rapture, and Mortal instruments City of bones) It was awesome! Please leave comments, I beg you. I'm not sure about when will I next upload the next chapter of this but just wait. Thank you for reading:) Again, I will not abandon 'Revenge is sweeter than I thought' It's just on hiatus.

~BhndThyCrmsnEys.


End file.
